Perdidos e muito bem achados!
by Brazinha
Summary: Yaoi, KakaxIru, Flufy! D apenas uma fic sweet! LOL


"_Eu não acredito! Eu perdi!"._

E lá estava ele, andando de um lado para o outro, um Umino Iruka muito preocupado. Afobado, abrindo gavetas e mais gavetas, procurando em armários.

"_Onde está? Onde está?" – _O professor quase chorava, era de dar pena sua carinha. Mas logo se sentou na própria carteira e enfiou a cabeça na mesma, em cima de vários papeis que deviam ser algum dever de casa. _"Eu não posso ter perdido! Eu não posso ter perdido! Como eu perdi?"_ – Agora sim ele começara a chorar em cima dos papeis, manchando um pouco esses, pelas lágrimas que caiam. "_Pense Iruka! Não desista! Pense por onde você andou!"_

**Flash Back**

Iruka acordou cedo aquele dia com o despertador tocando desesperadamente. Levou uma mão até o objeto escandaloso, o desligando e em seguida tateou o lado da cama. Não havia ninguém ali, significando que Kakashi já havia acordado, tomado banho e saído para seus deveres de Jounin, ou simplesmente havia ido até o memorial como fazia todas as manhãs.

O Chuunin resmungou pela falta de seu ninja favorito, mas logo se repreendeu, pois sabia o quanto ir naquele memorial todas as manhãs, significava para o amante.

E aí a rotina do professor começava. Ele se levantava, demorava bons minutos para acordar de fato e ir tomar banho. Um banho frio sempre resolvia para acordá-lo, e depois um bom café quente e esfumaçante, café preto com um pouco de açúcar e já se sentia muito bem consigo mesmo. Café era uma coisa deliciosa e Iruka adorava.

Depois, pegava alguns papeis, exercícios que iria passar para turma e saia de casa. Claro que, naquele horário, já sentia alguém lhe seguindo, olhos que o despiam e ele já fazia idéia de quem era. Era assim todas as manhãs. Iruka sempre sorria, então virava e apontava para onde devia estar a tal pessoa que o vigiava. _"Ok, Kakashi! Eu sei que você está aí! Agora desça aqui..." _– Falava sempre com um pequeno sorriso e o rosto meio ruborizado. Pois toda vez que chamava Kakashi assim, sempre tinha alguém que olhava na direção dos dois, quando num "Puf", o Copy-Ninja-Hatake aparecia com um sorriso, ou o que devia ser um sorriso, pois o único olho visível estava curvado levemente.

"_Yo, Iruka-sensei!"_ – Falava o Jounin com um sorriso, ao que se aproximava perigosamente do outro, passando a mão por seu ombro e o abraçando levemente deu um beijo coberto com a mascara na bochecha. Kakashi sempre fazia isso em publico de propósito, porque sempre tinha uma recompensa ótima como àquela que estava vendo: O professor havia corado até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

"_Kakashi-sensei..."_ – Murmurou todo coradinho, mas sorrindo levemente e coçou perto do nariz, onde ficava sua cicatriz. _"O-Ohayo..."_ – E, como sempre, esquecia de brigar com Kakashi.

Kakashi sorriu ao ver o Chuunin todo vermelho e coçou atrás da cabeça enquanto o encarava. _"Ohayo! Sentiu minha falta na cama?"_ – Falou baixinho ao pé do ouvido de Iruka, de tal modo que o professor podia sentir o hálito quente do outro, mesmo com aquela mascara cobrindo seu rosto.

"_Você sabe que sim... Mas eu te entendo..."_ – Corou mais ainda, sorrindo timidamente. _"Mas agora eu não tenho tempo! Você deve ir encontrar com o time 7 e eu tenho que ir trabalhar... Ou vou me atrasar!" –_ Falou segurando com mais força os papeis, para logo continuar seu caminho.

_"Maa... Tudo bem, Iruka-sensei... Mas eu te vejo a noite..."_ – Kakashi disse com um dos olhos visíveis curvados num sorriso, enquanto desaparecia como havia aparecido ali, deixando um Iruka todo vermelho.

A relação dos dois não era mais segredo para ninguém. Não saiam por ai espalhando, mas também não escondiam. Fora a época que escondiam aquilo, mas acabaram se mudando juntos, pois Kakashi perdera a paciência de explicar por que ele sempre saia do apartamento de Iruka todas as manhas.

Assim toda Konoha, ou os mais espertos, sabiam sobre o casal ali, por isso Iruka sempre corava quando Kakashi falava daquele jeito em publico, ainda mais quando ficava uma boa quantidade de pessoas o olhando.

No começo ele tinha que admitir que fora difícil. Iruka era um professor conhecido e muito bem respeitado, e ser gay não era algo comum. Mas com o tempo, o povo de Konoha começou a aceitar aquele relacionamento, ainda mais que os dois eram importantes para a Konoha, cada um com sua profissão. Ele suspirou, e voltou a andar para o trabalho. Iruka tinha dois trabalhos, um na sala de missão, e outra na sala cheia de crianças. E foi numa sala cheia de crianças que ele começou o dia.

Konohamaru começara o dia com uma de suas brincadeiras, e Iruka logo contornou a situação, afinal, tinha muita experiência, ainda mais que tinha dado aula para Naruto, que era bem pior que aquele menininho ali.

As aulas transcorreram até que tranqüilas e Iruka passou o dever de casa, que eram uns exercícios que havia trazido consigo. E então foi para a sala de missões. Ficou um bom tempo por lá, recebendo relatórios, checando, carimbando, entregando missões e, por fim, voltou novamente à sala. Quando já era razoavelmente tarde, ainda iria corrigir algumas lições, sentiu uma repentina vontade de ver a foto que sempre levava consigo. Uma foto do time sete, no qual Kakashi estava nela também. Um sorriso enorme já passava por seus lábios quando pensava em Kakashi e, quando fora tirar a foto do bolso, seu queixo caiu. A foto não estava lá! Não estava em nenhum bolso! Nenhum! Iruka ficou desesperado naquela hora e então começou sua procura louca pela foto.

Fim do Flash Back

"_A sala de missão!"_ – Exclamou o Chuunin de repente, e nem pensou duas vezes. Saiu correndo até a tal sala e começou a procurar feito um desesperado por ela, assustando os poucos Jounis e Chuunins que estavam por ali e, que agora, já começavam a ir embora. _"Deve estar por aqui! Em algum lugar... Tem que estar..."._

A sala já estava vazia. Havia apenas um Iruka que só faltava arrancar os cabelos enquanto procurava. Aquela foto era algo muito precioso para ele. Uma das únicas fotos que ele tinha de Kakashi e de Naruto. E é claro, de seus outros alunos.

"_Tem que estar aqui! Cadê? Cadê? ESTUPIDO UMINO! Você perdeu algo tão importante!!"_ – Iruka dizia para si mesmo, uma cara de choro se formando novamente em seu rosto.

"_Procurando isso?!"_ – Kakashi apareceu segurando uma foto nos dedos, com um olho curvado num sorriso.

"_Ah!!! A foto!"_ – Iruka respirou aliviado se aproximando para pegar a foto e, quando pegou, abraçou a mesma, guardando com carinho. _"Eu tive medo que talvez eu tivesse perdido!"_

_"Mas não perdeu... É só que você esqueceu de colocar no bolso quando saiu de casa"_ – Kakashi abaixou a mascara, sorrindo visivelmente agora e então beijou Iruka com carinho nos lábios. Iruka ficava tão fofo preocupado com aquilo que Kakashi não conseguia resistir, tinha que beijá-lo.

"_Hmmm... Kakashi... Alguém pode entrar..." _– Iruka falou manhoso nos braços do outro, todo derretido com aquele beijo que só seu amante sabia dar.

"_Todos já foram embora, só estamos nós dois e, além do mais, como eu posso resistir a você se você é tão adorável, huh? Me faz querer te amar todinho... Dentro daquele armário..." _– E o Jounin apontou para o armário mais adiante.

Iruka corou até o último fio de cabelo, mas encarou Kakashi com um pequeno sorriso_. "Ali parece um bom lugar... Ninguém vai ver..."._

"_Eu adoro quando você concorda. Me deixa tão pervertido!"_ – Kakashi sorria muito safado na direção do amante, o pegou no colo e o levou até o armário enorme ali, fechando a porta.

"_Você é sempre pervertido!"_ – Iruka falou todo corado. Fora levado até o armário. E ai olhou Kakashi, quando estavam os dois ali juntinhos. "Kakashi... Posso pedir um favor?"

Kakashi olhou para o golfinho com um sorriso. _"Claro! E se tiver alguma fantasia, pode dizer que eu faço com mais prazer ainda..."_

"_Não é nada disso!!"_ – Iruka falou todo vermelho.

"_Então o que é?" _

"_Me dá um abraço?"_ - Iruka falou todo tímido, coçando em cima do nariz, com um pequeno sorriso.

"_Iruka...Você ainda vai me matar um dia desses..."_ – E o abraçou com todo o carinho do mundo.

"_Vamos pra casa... Eu prefiro em casa..."_ – Falou baixinho no ouvido do Jounin, o deixando bem louco mesmo.

_"Como quizer..."_

E em alguns segundos, os dois já haviam sumido... E em pensar que tudo tinha começado com uma foto perdida. Que fora muito bem (encontrada) achada!

Owari.

Os: essa fic foi feita baseada num sonho que eu tive! Ficou bem flufy e bestinha! Mas é pra ser açucarada mesmo!


End file.
